


A Study in Hounds

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Written for someone's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for someone's Birthday. She requested 'All things fluffy'. This may not be what she had in mind. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Hounds

“Writing about everything that happens in your life will help.”

“Nothing happens to me.”

Ella sits back in her chair and studies John with a cool gaze. John glares back at her defiantly. It’s several minutes before Ella resumes the conversation.

“Do you still live alone in your flat?”

“Yes.” John answers through tight lips.

“Have you thought about getting a flatmate?”

“No-one would want to live with me.” John’s voice is emotionless, quiet. He just wants the session to be over.

“You’re used to being in a large group of people John. Suddenly being alone will not help you recover from your trauma.

John stares at her with piercing eyes, unable to think of a response. Ella waits expectantly for a couple of minutes before sighing in defeat. Her tone drops and becomes almost casual. “Do you like dogs John?”

John is caught of guard and replies before he can think about why Ella would ask him. “Yes, I haven’t had one since I was a child though.”

Ella smiles in triumph. It isn’t a gloating smile, but John knows she’s thrilled to have finally got through to him. She stands and makes her way over to her desk. She opens a draw and retrieves a business card. “I have a friend, Ali Holmes, she breeds German Shepherds and has recently received a new litter. You should contact her.” She walks over and presses the card into John’s left hand, the one with the slight tremor.

“Too much money…” John mumbles. He could have predicted Ella would suggest something like this sooner or later.

Ella smiles. “Tell her I sent you. She’s promised me a discount for my clients if I send them her way. £150 for a puppy, usually over £200, and she’ll throw in a training manual and starter kit for you too.” She picks up her clipboard and starts writing some notes. John is about to protest again before she quickly cuts in, never raising her head from her work. “John, you need company. You also need responsibility. A pet, particularly a dog, will encourage you to maintain a routine in your life. You’ll need to train it, exercise it, and provide for it. Dogs are also loyal and loving. Please at least go to Ali and see the puppies, I’m convinced that this will help you John.”

She rises and extends her hand. The session is over. John rises slowly, pain flaring in his leg, and awkwardly switches his hands on his cane to return the gesture.

When John gets home he uncovers his recently signed tenancy agreement. He doesn’t know whether to be dismayed or relieved to find that pets are allowed, he will just need to inform his landlord.

After half an hour of drumming his fingers in thought and staring at the phone, John decides to ring Ali. 

* * *

Two days later, John is paying a taxi driver outside a small cottage in Surrey. The all too familiar smell of ‘dog’ tickles his nostrils before he is even halfway down the drive. He smiles as the nostalgic memories from his childhood emerge, and he remembers playing and walking their greyhound with Harry. Sam had been one of the few things the pair had never argued over, he had belonged to both of them, and they had both loved him dearly.

He rings the doorbell and is greeted immediately by sharp barks. He can see dark shapes through the obscuring glass of the front door. He hears a cry of “Coming!” as a person appears and shoos the dogs into another room.

The door is opened to reveal a young attractive woman with black-rimmed glasses and a wide smile. “Hi, you must be John. Please do come in.” Her accent is American, and though John already knew that from their phone conversation, it still surprises him. “Would ya like a cup of tea?” Without waiting for an answer she leads him down the hallway and into the large kitchen. As soon as they’re through the door two large German Shepherds bound up to her and fuss around her feet as she strokes and pets them. John is impressed to see that they don’t jump up at her, despite their clear excitement. “Say hullo to Jasper and Annie, they’re the pups’ parents.”

The two dogs pad over to John and he offers them a hand to sniff and lick. When he’s certain they’re comfortable around him he sits in a nearby armchair so that he can reach down and give them a more thorough pet. He smiles at their wagging tails and panting tongues.

“Alsatians are very responsive dogs, it’s great that you are at ease with them so quickly, they would have sensed any nervousness immediately.” Ali says handing John his tea. “Oh sorry hon – you don’t take sugar do you?” John shakes his head, and Ali sits down in the opposing settee. One of the dogs, Jasper he thinks, jumps up on the sofa next to her as John takes his first sip. He struggles not to laugh as Ali tries to persuade him to get off and he just rolls onto his back to reveal his stomach for a rub. Ali obliges him before giving him a rough shove so that he falls ungainly onto the floor. They both share a giggle as Jasper gets up looking confused, before trotting over to John for another pet. Annie is sitting beautifully beside Ali, tilting her head happily as Ali proceeds to rub unconsciously behind her ear. “They know who’s boss but they like to test me sometimes.” Ali remarks with a wink. “Is your tea ok?”

“Yes it’s lovely thanks.”

“Good. I always worry, I don’t drink it myself so I have no idea whether I’m doing it right or not. Ben always says they’re fine… but he’s such a charmer I can hardly trust a word that comes out of his mouth!”

John smiles “Your husband?” He tries to shovel away the slight disappointment that she’s taken.

“Uh-huh. He’s at work today, so it’s just me and my babies. Would you like to see them?” John downs the rest of his tea and nods enthusiastically. He can feel himself getting excited regardless of his previous doubts. Ali takes him outside to a large, open garden. There is a large kennel at the side, and John can see ears pricking up over the wall as the puppies strain to see who’s coming.

“How many do you have?

“Five, two girls and three boys. The girls have already been reserved I’m afraid, they’re always the most popular, but any of the boys are available. Here,” she grabs a patio chair from under a table, “take a seat, I don’t want them knocking you down; they’re not as well trained as their parents.” John ignores the unsaid reference to his leg and accepts the chair. Ali continues walking until she reaches the door to the kennel. She puts her hand on the latch and turns to John, amusement in her eyes. “You ready?”

John plays along and claps his hands together. “Bring ‘em on.”

Dramatically, Ali unlatches the door. A mass of fluff and legs erupt from the kennel as the puppies charge towards John. Within seconds he has three jumping up at his lap, attempting to lick his hands to death.

“The smaller black saddle one with tan markings is one of the girls, the larger one and the grey one are two of the boys.” A few feet away from him John notices a smaller grey puppy with slight brown markings, nervously edging its way around the group, trying to find a gap to come in. John brushes the others aside and picks it up, cradling it on his lap. “Oh that one’s Molly, the other girl.” Molly is quick to establish that John hadn’t wiped his mouth properly after breakfast and is determined to make him spotless. John laughs and half-heartedly struggles with her to stop the attack on his face. The others watch on jealously until John puts Molly back down on the ground.

“Where’s the fifth?” John asks as he looks at the gaggle of puppies surrounding his feet. Ali has returned to his side, picking up one of the boys, the grey one, before turning and pointing towards the Kennel.

“Over there. He’s the ‘quiet one’ of the litter.” John peers round to see an all black puppy sitting just outside of the Kennel door, watching the other puppies fuss over the stranger with alert eyes. “Well I say quiet… he doesn’t bark or make a noise when the others do, but sometimes he’ll just howl and growl constantly for hours on end.” Ali pauses, as though she was going to say more but doesn’t.

“What is it?” John asks, suddenly intrigued.

Ali turns to meet him, and pulls up another chair so that they’re both sat down. John picks up the other boy at his feet, and they start chatting as they absent-mindedly pet the young canines.

Ali confides in John that the litter used to be six. There had been a third girl. “The black pup never left her side, and keened constantly when we were in ear-shot. They were both the more docile, and quiet pair of the bunch, but when we took them all to the vet we found out the female had underdeveloped organs and was in constant pain. Ben and I decided together to put her to sleep, she would have been in endless care, and unremitting pain otherwise. The pups should’ve been too young to realise the change.” She nods towards the black pup. “But he did. It’s almost like he knew something was wrong with her, and then afterwards he still didn’t interact much with the others.” Ali sighed, “He’s not violent or anything, and he’s very intelligent. He’s the only one we can get at the moment to sit and stay, and he’s almost there with the house-training. I think you’ll have to go up to him if you want to say hello.”

John carefully puts down the pup he’s been holding and makes his way over to the black-coated puppy. The dog doesn’t move as he approaches, but its gaze is permanently fixed on John as he draws closer. He reaches the puppy and bends down a little, cautiously offering his free hand. The young pup sniffs at it experimentally, and then resolves to one small lap at his palm. One lick turns into two, and before long the puppy is happily panting as John scratches behind its ear. As John stands up straight the puppy stands too and starts circling John. Sniffing at his jeans. John doesn’t move and lets the dog carry out its analysis. The puppy finally sits down and huffs at John. Unsure what this means, John leans down to give it a quick stroke, then turns and starts walking back towards Ali.

Suddenly a small weight is hurling into the back of John’s legs and he flies forwards, letting go of his walking stick as he does so. “Oh my goodness! John, are you ok?” John hears Ali but the words don’t register as he pushes himself up onto his hands. He looks up to find himself nose to nose with a black, fury face, which has a gleam in its eyes. Before he can grasp his flung cane, the black puppy scoops it up into its mouth and runs off. When he is a safe distance he turns to John and sticks his tail in the air, wagging it in a challenge: ‘Catch me if you can!’

Before John realises the absurdity of it, he has launched himself onto his feet, and begins chasing the unruly pup around the garden. After about 5 minutes the young animal finally returns to Ali, hiding behind her chair as John stops and tries to catch his breath. He looks up and meets Ali’s bemused smile. They both burst into laughter. After they’ve stopped laughing, the black-coated puppy emerges from its hiding place and pads up to John. He sits and waits. John places his hand, palm upwards, under the dog’s chin. The pup drops the cane and pants happily. After setting the cane against his chair, John squats down and fusses over the dog. “Thank you, you are a good boy.” The dog wags its tail in response. John looks up at Ali as he continues to pet him. “I think I’ve made my choice.” She smiles. 

* * *

It’s another week before John can collect the puppy. Ali has given him the manual and starter kit so that he can get the flat ready for the dog’s arrival. He buys a collar, some dog bowls and some toys to add to the balls, leads, brushes and food the starter kit provides for him. As the days pass John gets more and more excited. He starts planning and exploring routes for walks they can take. He hasn’t needed the cane since his visit, though he does feel the occasional twinge.

Two days before he’s due to collect the pup Ali rings. “Hey there, everything is all set. I’m just ringing to let you know I got your money through yesterday. Thank you.”

“No worries.” John had paid slightly more than she’d asked.

“Just before I go, you didn’t tell me what you’re gonna call him. I’ll start calling him that now so that he gets used to it.”

“You know I hadn’t thought about it, erm…”

“Oh, well I was thinking… No wait ignore me, I’m just being silly.”

“No! Please tell me, any suggestions would be great.”

“Well… it wasn’t actually my idea, it was Ben’s; I hadn’t made the link but he thought it was funny.”

“What?”

“How about Sherlock?”

“Sherlock?”

“Yeah, you know like the detective. I know it’s silly but our last name’s Holmes, and you’re none other than Dr. John Watson. It amused my husband when he made the connection, and you two did make quite the formidable duo last week. I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have mentioned it.”

John smiles, trying to hold back a giggle. “No, actually you know what? I like it. Yeah… Sherlock,”

“Really?”

“Really really.”

“Great! I’ll see you soon!”

“See you Ali!”

* * *

Two months later and John has settled into a nice routine with Sherlock. The young pup is always up exactly two minutes before John’s alarm in the morning and is waiting patiently outside the bedroom door when John opens it. John puts on the kettle and Sherlock nudges a pile of laundry for him to put on. After coffee they go for a walk around the local park. Sherlock doesn’t interact much with the other dogs, but is always more than happy to play fetch with a ball or stick with John. If any other dogs approach him he just sits calmly as they sniff at him, if they bark at him he doesn’t retaliate until they’ve finished and then sends them a series of short sharp barks as though he’s telling them off. John tends to keep him off the lead, as he likes to go exploring some walks, and others he’s just happy to walk alongside John, but he’s always fidgeting and pulling if he’s on the lead. When they get home John makes his own breakfast, eating it with Sherlock lying over his feet under the table. He then sets down food for Sherlock, puts the now finished washing load into the tumble dryer and takes a shower. He picks up whatever is left of the food before he goes to work, sometimes none of it is left, and other times it’s mostly still there.

When he returns from work Sherlock is usually asleep on the sofa, but wakes up and greets his owner cheerfully. They sometimes go for a walk before dinner, or John does some work on his laptop, Sherlock keeping his bare feet warm on the floor, or they play with Sherlock’s various toys. After dinner John lays down some more food for Sherlock and curls up on the sofa to watch TV. When Sherlock has finished his meal he pads over to the sofa, sits and waits patiently for John to invite him up. Sooner or later John pats his leg and Sherlock jumps up and settles between John’s legs, resting his head on John’s stomach as John continues to watch TV. They sometimes fall asleep in this position, both of them utterly content.

* * *

One year after his last session with Ella, John receives a phone call. Careful not to disturb the sleeping dog on his chest John reaches for the phone and answers it.

“Hello John, it’s Ella.”

“Oh, hi! How are you?”

“I’m fine thanks. I know you haven’t requested any more meetings between us, but it’s been a year since our last sitting, and it’s customary for me to check-up on clients after this period.”

“Ah I see.”

“So how are you?”

John smiles and sighs, “I’m great Ella.”

“And the blog?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t read it.”

“Haha, well as long as you’re ok John, I can remove you from my cliental list?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, you know I’m fine. Thanks for calling though. Thanks for everything.”

“Goodbye John.”

“Bye Ella.”

John puts the phone down and glances over to his open laptop. He’d just updated his blog with a new post before dinner. It was the story of how Sherlock had chased and stopped someone trying to pickpocket John last week. The thief had been someone pretending to be a blind beggar; “The Blind Robber.” It already has over 50 hits.

John smiles and begins rubbing the top of Sherlock’s head affectionately, loosing his fingers in the black curls. “You know what boy?” He whispers as he presses a kiss to the mutt’s head. “Don’t tell her I said this, but she was right. I owe you to her.” He pauses, and buries his face into the dog’s bushy neck in an awkward hug. “And I owe you so much too. Thank you.”


End file.
